Evening Delight
by nbanks
Summary: Lucas Horton and Krystina Carrington (Emily VanCamp) both met earlier in the day at the Salem Park when they bumped into each other. After having a cup of coffee, Kyrstina invited Lucas to his home for a since she was interested in him. When she goes upstairs to change into some comfortable...lets say Lucas will never forget their encounter in this erotic hot one shot.


Walking back down the stairs into the kitchen of her home in her bra and panties after stripping her clothe, Krystina Carrington smiles at her date in Lucas Horton. Feeling his mouth watering, Lucas took a sip, noticing how clean her warm hot pussy was along with her bra and panties, he wanted to taste her pussy and even fingering Krystina so that he can taste her juices coming out of the blonde's warm hot center."Do you like what you see Lucas?", she asked and walked up to Lucas who nodded his head, smiling, putting aside his drink on the counter. "More than that...I want to see more of you", he told her. Picking Krystina up and placing her on the counter, she moaned at the man she was interested in when they met the past couple of weeks, the man she wanted for herself. "I'm all for you Lucas Horton...take me", she told him but Lucas was already at it, kissing her neck before they locked their eyes on one another, then the lips collide while Lucas moves his hands all over her body. Starting with that bra that covers breasts, Lucas squeezed, grabbed, rubs her nipples with his thumbs on both hands.

Wrapping his arms around his neck, Krystina moaned to the movement Lucas's hand stroking her panties before moving two fingers inside her wet slit. "You feel so fucking wet Krystina", whispering into the blonde's ear. Suddenly yanking her panties down the blonde's legs, Lucas moves down to lick her silt, causing shivers up and down Krystina's spine, licking her pussy while her hands were on his hair. Slipping one of his fingers inside of her while sucking on her clit, Krystina couldn't take it anymore, she wanted Lucas inside of the woman's wet pussy. "I want you Lucas, please fuck me. I can't take it anymore" she moaned. Moving back up, Lucas undid his belt and shirt, pulling his pants down as she touched his abs, loving how Lucas looks so delicious. Opening her legs, Lucas uses his cock to rub, tease her wet pussy where both moaned, turning each other as there was teasing going on.

Without even warning her, Lucas inserts all of his fat cock inside and Krystina gasped, moaning loudly that vibrates off in the walls of the kitchen. Putting his hands on her hips, Lucas shivered and seethed when thrusting his cock in and out of Krystina, breathing with satisfaction. 'Mmmm...oh yes Lucas, fuck me baby", she told him. Starting to go faster and moving out of her pussy, his testicales were hanging out. "Ah Krystina, I wanna get so deep inside of you...oh wow", he told her through the pants while entering his way in and out of Krystina. "Then fuck me Lucas, go faster and harder", she told him, moaning loudly as the man picks up the past and speeds it up. Grabbing her hips, Lucas picks Krystina up again and carried the blonde to the wall of the kitchen, slamming her onto it. Pounding his cock into those sweet walls, Lucas was going deeper as the walls closed on him, squeezing onto his cock. Krystina was catching her breath and moaned due to the feeling of her juices pouring on his cock. "Oh god Krystina...I am gonna fucking cum baby...oh wow...hold on!", Lucas yelled.

"I'm cumming too!", Kyrstina moaned and felt his warm cum shoot into her warm hot center, following by Krystina continuing to explode her juices on his cock. Burying his face near her neck, Lucas slows down the thrusting of his cock before he stopped, still inside of her and carrying his newfound love on the couch. Pulling out of her wet pussy, Lucas's manhood dripped of their wet juices onto her warm hot center as he leans down, licking some of it on his tongue. Sitting up, se moved off the couch and got on her knees to suck on his big cock which started to settle down as she let go. Laying down on the couch, Lucas who was out of breath looks up at Krystina who laid on top of Lucas, smirking at her and vice versa. "Oh fuck, that was intense. I never had a moment like this before Krystina, we should do it again", Lucas said, though heard the sound of snoring as Lucas noticed Krystina was suddenly asleep. He knew what just took place knocked her out so Lucas wasn't surprised when she didn't answers but it didn't matter because at the end of the night, their first date turned out well since they had the best experience ever in their lives.


End file.
